barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Barbie and The Three Musketeers
: "True courage is pursuing your dream, even when everyone else says it's impossible" :—Barbie Barbie and The Three Musketeers is the sixteenth computer-animated Barbie movie, directed by William Lau. It was released in 2009, and it is an adaptation of Alexander Dumas's story, The Three Musketeers, though the genders of the protagonists have been changed. Plot Official Summary "Join Barbie as Corinne, a young country girl headed to Paris to pursue her big dream – to become a female musketeer! Never could she imagine she would meet three other girls who secretly share the same dream! Using their special talents, the girls work together as a team to foil a plot and save the prince. Come along on an action-filled adventure that dares you to dream as never before." Voice Cast *Kelly Sheridan - Corinne *Tim Curry - Philippe *Kira Tozer - Viveca *Willow Johnson - Aramina *Dorla Bell - Renée *Nicole Oliver - Corinne's Mother/Fancy Dress Girl #1 *Merrilyn Gann - Madame de Bossé *Kathleen Barr - Hélène/Fancy Dress Girl #2 *Mark Hildreth - Prince Louis *Michael Dobson - Bertram / Musketeer Guard *Bernard Cuffling - Monsieur Treville *Brad Swaile - Serge / Handsome Man *Amelia Henderson - Miette *Tabitha St. Germain - Miette Walla *Brian Dobson - Brutus / Regent Guard #2 *David Kaye - Alexander / Driver *Terry Klassen - Pig / Regent Guard #1 / Henchman *Alistair Abell - Musketeer #1 / Royal Announcer *Brian Drummond - Musketeer #2 Music *"Making My Way", performed by Leslie Mills *"All For One", performed by Kelly Hawkes *"Unbelievable" Goofs *Corinne, Viveca, Aramina and Renée wear pumps for the Masquerade Ball, though when they transform into musketeers, they're wearing boots *When Aramina transforms into musketeer, the gem in the middle of her necklace is missing *When Renee (girl in the blue dress) is shown playing the violin at the beginning of the movie (before she falls in the fountain) you can see that the sound holes on the violin are too far down then where they should be. Trivia *The film sold over 1,293,938 DVDs. *Aramina, since she's the romantic one among the four girls, quotes exactly two times Shakespeare's play "Romeo and Juliet" Allusions to the original story *While speaking to Trèville, Corinne says her father's name is D'Artagnan. D'Artagnan is the one of the protagonists in the original novel. *Like the hot-blooded D'Artagnan, Corinne is shown as a brave and feisty young woman who gets angry when people tell her that girls can’t be Musketeers. *Alexander, Corinne's horse, is a nod to the author of the Three Musketeers novel, Alexandre Dumas *.When the other girls invited Corinne to stay with them, Viveca mentions that their former roommate was Constance. In the novel, Constance Bonacieux is the woman that D'Artagnan falls in love with. *One of the guests at the masquerade ball is introduced as the Countess de Winter, who was one of the antagonists from the original story. *Monsieur Trèville, the captain of the Musketeers in the film, is named after the captain in the original story, Monsieur de Trèville. *The part when Corinne accidentally falls on each of three girls and makes them angry is similar to the part in the novel when D'Artagnan accidentally ends up falling into each of the Musketeers and making them challenge him to the duel. *Corinne’s hometown is Gascony, which is the name of D’Artagnan’s family estate in the novel. *Prince Louis is named after King Louis XIII from the novel. *The famous fleur-de-lis, which was branded on the villainess Milady de Winter in the story, is on the fronts of the tunics worn by the Musketeers in the film. *Aramina appears to be named after Aramis, another protagonist from the novel. *However, Aramis' first name was René, so Renée appears to have been named after him, too. *Paris, which is France’s capital city and the center location of the original story, is also the location for the film. *In the original novel, D'Artagnan's father gives him a pony. And Corinne's mom gives her 15 crowns and the horse just like in the novel. Gallery Barbie Three Musketeers Classic Cover.jpg|The "Classic Movie" DVD cover. 1Corinne Miette Henry - Copy.jpg|Corinne travelling with Miette on Henry. 2Louis Corinne.jpg|Louis and Corinne in his air balloon. 3Philippe Brutus.jpg|Philippe and Brutus. 4Aramina Renee Corinne Viveca.jpg|The girls in fancy dress. 5Viveca Corinne Aramina Renee.jpg|The girls on horses. 6Viveca Renee Corinne Aramina.jpg|The girls and Miette with their hands together. 7Musketeers_Fight.jpg|The girls fight. Category:Movies Category:Barbie and The Three Musketeers Category:Movies adapted from novels